Happiness
by KatieSchuester
Summary: / It's not easy to re-gain something you threw away. /


Happiness

Pairing: Quinn/Puck

Summary: / It's not easy to re-gain something you threw away. /

Author Note: Okay, so I know that I've only ever written Wemma before, but I like love Quick too, so I'm doing a Quick fic. IDK if this is any good, so if it sucks, I'm sorry.

-Katie

XXX

You're back on The Cheerio's as head cheerleader. You're friends with everyone in the glee club. You have the perfect boyfriend, who is star of the football team. They even nickname you Barbie and Ken – which is very true on so many levels. People part when you walk down the hallways. You are the most popular girl in school – with the exception of glee club. In fact, maybe you aren't the most popular girl after all. However, you are the three top Cheerios, alongside Brittany and Santana. Everyone thinks that you have the best life – but for a matter of fact – you'd much rather step into someone else's shoes any day.

To be totally honest, you miss Beth a little too much. Why had you given her up? Well you had wanted to give her up, so everything would go back to the way it used too and you were right. Or at least you thought so. Holding Beth was the best thing that you had ever done in your life. That was your daughter. It felt so right, but it shouldn't. You were 16, this wasn't normal was it? Beth wasn't just your flesh and blood, she was Puck's too. Noah Puckerman, the high school whore. You missed him too – you were just too scared to admit it.

You lie on your sofa thinking about all these things. You're back at home now since your mom let you back in. Your dad isn't here though. Mom kicked him out because he was having an affair. Things have been tough on her though and you are both bonding back together like mother and daughter. You don't question each other about anything in the past. Your dad is never mentioned anymore. Neither is Beth or Puck. However, there are still many things you talk about. You've brought Sam home once or twice. Mom likes him, you think, but she is still a little unsure about him.

School is getting harder and harder. You notice yourself drifting towards Rachel Berry as a friend, even though you are not quite sure. She's annoying, and full of herself, and she's dating your ex. The one you cheated on with Puckerman. You don't talk to Finn much anymore – but you are still in Glee Club together. Glee Club is the only thing that keeps you sane these days. Sometimes when Miss Sylvester is screaming at you, you just want to commit suicide from the top of the pyramid. Cheerleading used to be fun – but now it seems like a chore. You are only staying on The Cheerios to keep your rep up. After all, having a bad reputation was better than having no reputation at all.

You feel as if Sam is pushing you into the things. Sure you've made out in a classroom a couple of times, but now he wants to sleep with you in one. Truth is, you're too scared. Ever since Beth and everything. You push him away and whisper "not yet" into his ear. He gets off you and leaves the classroom leaving you sat there alone. You didn't really give a damn anyway. What classroom were you in anyway? Mr Schuester walks in taking his bag off his shoulder not seeing you sat on the one of the desks. He sits down and logs onto his computer, and slowly turns around and sees you.

"Oh hi Quinn!" he says smiling at you. You try to plaster a fake smile across your face and hoping that it is convincing.

"Hey Mr Schue!" You reply and stand up and get ready to leave. "I was just leaving." You turn your back to him and walk towards the door slowly.

"Quinn?" he asks and you turn around to face him. He looks pretty sympathetic towards you. "Are you okay? You don't really seem yourself."

You nod slowly. "Yeah, Its just I have a lot on my mind right now." And you exit the door leaving him slightly confused.

You're walking down the hallway when you see Puck talking to Santana. You know its wrong, but you feel jealous of her. The way she rolls her eyes at him, her perfect body, you can see what dirty thoughts that he is thinking just through his facial expressions. Santana grinned at him and walked off as if she was the head cheerleader, but of course, she wasn't. You haven't talked to Puck for a while, not since you had Beth. You don't know if he is avoiding you or not, but you decide to try and talk to him. Although you have no idea what to say.

"Hi Puck." You say and he turns around in shock.

"Quinn? Um, hi." He smiles at you and it makes you blush. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm good, you know, I really missed you."

"So did I." You grin suddenly feeling the same thing you felt 1 year ago.

"Listen Quinn, you know how we used to babysit for the Giardi kids? Do you maybe want to go with me on Saturday and help me out? You know those kids are like fucking insane." You smile at his cursing. Good old Puck.

"Okay sure." You grin. The bell rings loudly bringing you apart. You wave to each other and walk to your separate classes.

You're dressed and ready for Puck at 4pm, and he isn't coming until 6. You have no idea what to do for another 2 hours as you can only think about him. Your cell phone beeps and you pick it up and look at it. It was Sam.

_I'm sorry that I called you a prude. Forgive me please._

You sigh and delete the text. Puck is the main focus of tonight right? You aren't going to let Sam spoil your night. It's just going to be you and Puck. Just like old times. Hopefully this time, he won't be sexting with Santana... You decide to turn on a movie to pass the time. You pick up the first movie that's on the side. It was Twilight. A romantic film to get you in the mood. You put the disk in and watch it play.

"Quinnie, Quinnie honey?" Your mom is tapping you to wake you up. "Noah is here for you sweetie."

"W-w-wha?" you stammer. You must of fell asleep in the movie. "Aw, damn, pass me my bag please mom?" Your mom smiles and runs into the hallway and grabs your coat and bag from the banister.

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you later." You kiss her on the cheek and walk through the door. Puck is wearing a dark buttoned up shirt, dark washed jeans, and black converse. He looks extremely hot.

"Hey sleepy head." He laughs walking up to you.

"Don't blame me, blame the movie!"

"Well, Twilight does kinda suck." He gets your hand and pulls you into his car. "Are you ready to face the kids? I don't even know why you agreed to do this with me." He chuckles and you grin at him. You get into his car and get ready to drive to the Giardi place. It's around 10 minutes from your place. You and Puck talk about all sorts in his car – things you had been doing since Beth and everything. In your mind, you guys were dating, but in actual fact, you weren't at all. It had been Rachel who had dated Puck not you.

When you went into the Giardi porch, you bumped into Terri Schuester. You murmur quick hello's and Terri walks off. Kendra gives you a list of what the kids need to do, homework and stuff, and then she leaves you both to it. You know the kids won't do anything they are told – Puck brought his guitar so hopefully that will help.

You were right. The kids are as wild as ever. God knows how Kendra could put up with these three triplets of terror. You and Puck can handle them better than she can. You would be great parents.

The triplets have locked you and Puck into Kendra's room. You're locked in from the outside and you can't get out. Puck has called the phone, but the kids won't answer it, he's tried everything. You find yourselves sitting on the bed together – talking, laughing. Just like old times. You want to kiss him. Kiss him so bad. You can tell he wants to kiss you too.


End file.
